More than one shadow
by Shanelle-kun
Summary: There's only room for one Information Broker in these two neighboring cities. Only room for one wearing a fur-trimmed jacket and loving humans all together. So who is impersonating said informant and why? IzayaxOC ShizuoxOC OCxOC
1. Prologue

__Hello guys! welcome to a new series! It's just a prologue. Something I've been working on for a while now and debating whether or not to upload it. Then I thought, why the hell not. This may or may not turn into something. I'll let you guys decide that.__

__Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara!__

* * *

"Another day. Another job done before him." I state to myself as I finally leave the area I was working with. It's so easy to pose as him, even as a woman. And ruin his reputation while at it. I snicker at the thought. "Idiot.~ he won't know what hit him~" I smile to myself as I enter my apartment, checking to make sure no one saw me enter. I sigh contentedly and change, flopping on my couch. Then my phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Did you get the information?"

"Yes."

"Did he see you?"

"No." I say proudly to my boss. I can practically hear her smile.

"Excellent. You've done well. See me when you can."

"Will do, boss." She then hangs up.

I wonder why my boss is so intent on beating this guy to his clients and besting him. I mean, from what I heard the guy's a jerk but still. It's not like we can use this...right?

...so someone came here and took my job. Claiming to be me dressed up as a female version. My client described them as and I quote, "just like you, except with boobs and long hair. Oh, and wearing a skirt and stockings it seems." Then mentioned a few other things about her. Not that I paid much attention to it. Clearly this particular human is an idiot. Almost like Shizu-Chan~ no matter~ I'll just continue as normal~ now that I have an idea of what she looks like, and it would appear she's going after the same clients as I, I can track her and hopefully find out what she's up to~

This should be fun~

* * *

_Okay, that was the prolouge! What do you think? Yay? Nay? Maybe? Please review!_


	2. The Next Day

_Back with another update! Because someone demanded updating more. XD I appreciate the review~_

_No, it's not kanra~ Good try though~ :P I assure you all will be revealed in time~ THE AUTHORESS IS JUST MEAN SOMETIMES especially to my dear friend. :3 who has no idea what's truly in stored for her._

_Now then~ Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Drrr! I wish I did._

* * *

Yet another client met and gave away the information to the imposter...Just who is this woman and how does she get here faster? Where is she getting this information? Why is she doing this exactly...what could she possibly gain from this?

Hm...I'll have to go back to my office to find out who this person could be.

Excellent. It looks like my student has succeeded again in getting to his client first. And she has yet to be discovered. She's doing a wonderous job. My phone rings with a blocked number. I decide to answer it, knowing full well who it was.

"Hello?"

"Why are you hacking through his files?" the voice asked. I chuckle.

"That's not for you to know, my dear.~" She growls in frustration, then just sighs.

"Fine. Just don't drag me with him." Then she hangs up.

I chuckle, leaning back in my desk. Things are going rather nicely. My boss will be very pleased with our current results. I still wonder why she's after these two. I decide to look up their files, see if I missed anything at all. I bring up two folders, one labeled IO, the other labeled SH. I click on SH first, and a picture with a background check pops up. I see nothing that I missed. Nothing different about this person's background information.

"You called, Ms. Ruskea?" Asked a male voice. I looked up to see Noya standing there with a curious gleam to his eyes.

"Ah, just the man I wanted to see. How are those records coming?"

"They're coming along just fine, Ma'am." He replied.

"Excellent." I respond. "By the way, our boss's targets..."

"Yes ma'am?"

"Is there anything about them we don't know? Any specific reasons as to why our boss is targeting them?"

"I don't know, ma'am. Our boss punishes anyone who dares ask about them."

"Ah, I see." I frown thoughtfully. For our boss to be so protective, these two must have done something bad. Really bad. Unfortunately, I'm determined to find out what they did.~

Hm...Ruskea is up to something. Something involving the boss. Prehaps she is too curious as to why. Somethings are better left unknown. At least, that's how I see it. But, knowing Ruskea...eh. That's a mess I don't want to be involved with. If there is anything I've learned within the past three years working with this company, its that there are three people you don't want to mess with. Ruskea, Our boss, and Runa. Speaking of Runa, there she is. With her beautiful long, dark brown hair in a braid, her Jade green eyes. She's goregous. I decide to go speak to her.

"Good morning, Runa." I speak to her gently.

"Good morning, Kosaku." She smiles a bit at me.

"How are you?"

"I'm good. You?"

"That's good. I'm great."

"Good morning you two." Interrupts a voice. I turn to look at who it was, and I see that it's Kierose. His long black hair flowing past his shoulders, much like Runa's. His green eyes steadied on us both.

"Good morning, Kierose." Runa practically beamed.

"Good morning, Kierose." I say politely. He smiles politely at us.

"So, I heard the boss has new targets this week. That's like, what, three in one week?" He asks.

"Four." I blink.

"Oh?" he seems to have read my mind.

"These two, and then two high school students."

"I see..." Kierose states calmly.

"Why?"

"I dunno about those two. But as for the high schoolers...apparently, it involved her twin brothers." she answers. I blink again.

"I didn't know she had twin brothers..." Kierose states, confused.

"No one did." I state, just as confused. Runa just shrugs.

"Well, she does. They go to the same school as those high schoolers did too."

"Interesting..."

"Indeed."  
"Well Kierose, Kosaku, I have to go. I've got an assignment."

"All right. Be safe, Runa."

"Oh I will."

* * *

_Well? What'd you think? :3 more on the way!_

_R&amp;R_


	3. The First Time

_Back with another update! This one may or may not become a bit dark. You've been warned._

_Hope you guys are enjoying this story as I am planning and writing it! Please please please review guys! I know you're at least seeing it! I'll give out free cookies! Or cupcakes! Oh and let me know what you want the next chapter to be! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Drrr! I only own my ocs. Though if I did own drrr!...Meh, ill save that idea for later. Heheheheh_

* * *

_-?-_

Yet another client from miss Ruskea's list is today! Man this guy stays busy today. Two clients in one day? Bleh. But oh well. I already met the first client, now I'm heading to the second location right now. I need to hurry, with it being night time and all. On my way to the next client, I notice a blonde man being forced on by a brunette woman.

"Come on Hiewajima!~ I can repay my debt in other ways~~"

I sigh. Women and Hiewajimas I swear. I don't know if I should feel sorry for her or for him. None the less, I contiune onward to my destination.

"IIIIIIIIIZZZZZAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAA!"

Damn it. Why did he of all people have to show up. I rush to my next area, trying to throw him off.

"Get back here you slimy cretin!"

This is gonna be a _long_ day.

_-Ruskea-_

Hm...so far, I've heard from Layla about a successful collection of one client, but not the other. I wish she'd hurry and tell me what it is. I really rather not have our boss on our butts. Last time a employee ticked her off...

_-flashback- _

_Runa and I were just on our way to report to our boss my findings on our newest targets. We were just about to knock on her door when we heard her voice._

"_You what?" Our boss asked, her German accent strongly laced with anger and disapproval. Runa noticed her door was ajar, so we peaked in..._

"_I...i couldn't get our target. He evaded me..."_

"_I see." She states calmy, anger suddenly gone from her voice._

"_Boss...I'm sorry! I truly am!"_

_No response._

"_Boss...?"_

_Nothing._

"_Bo-"_

"_You have a talking problem, Fred. I don't think I asked you for an apology."_

"_No, you-"_

"_I also didn't ask for a response." At this, she knees him in the gut._

_He grunts, holding his stomach. Before he had a chance to respond or leave, she grabbed him by his hair and flung him into a chair, which then trapped him. _

"_I'm going to teach you a lesson on failure. A lesson I'm sure you won't forget, sweetie."_

"_B-b-Boss! I'm sorr-" But she didn't let him finish._

"_Again, I didn't ask for you to talk." she kicked him in the mouth, causing him to bite down on his tongue sharply, bleeding. He grunts with his mouth closed, eyes squeezed shut. _

"_Much better." She then took out a long, black whip, and removed his shirt._

"_Here's your lesson." She begins whipping his back thoroughly. Then stabs his back where the whip lands. He yells loudly, tears in his eyes._

"_Oh, this is just the beginning."_

_-End of flashback-_

_-Runa, at the same time-_

I don't even want to remember the rest of that day. So much blood...I shudder. I can't fail this misson. My target finally appears, and I aim my sniper. Zooming in on my targets head, I prepare to fire.

"I'm sorry, kid..." my finger pulls the trigger. A body falls, a crowd gathers. People scream. Others cry. But it's too late.

She will never open her eyes again. I hurry and leave quietly, making sure no one saw me. After I was somewhere safe and sound, I call Ruskea.

"Target one dead."

"Excellent. I'm sure our boss will be pleased."

"Hopefully. It wasn't a flamboyant death..."

"Meh. She just wants them dead."

"Where's the next one?"

"Some school in west Ike. Here, I'll send you a picture of her in her uniform, see if you can figure it out."

"Okay. Got to go. See you back in a bit."

"Runa, don't fail this."

"I won't." I respond.

"You better not." with that, she hangs up.

_-Izaya_

"So, you're the one who's been stealing my information." I state cheerfully.

"What ever do you mean?" the imposter replies cheerfully.

"I'm sure you know what I mean~ after all, who else dresses up as a sexy female version of me and doesn't expect me to be able to point out someone dressing like that?~" She sighs.

"I could be a new trend~"

"While I would be honored for my lovely humans to think of me like that, I highly doubt it~ now why don't you tell me your name, little one~"

"Little? What the hell?!" she exclaims. I chuckle.

"Well, you are quite small~" she huffs.

"Well?~ are you going to tell me what I want to hear?"

"Absolutely not." she states sternly.

_-Headboss-_

There he is. That slimy blood sucking bastard. He's here in public, seemingly chatting with Layla, the imposter Ruskea hired. She was doing a good job, but it looks like she's been caught. Oh well. She did good. I prepare my sniper, aiming for Izaya orihara. When suddenly, I see an object flying towards them.

I move out the way of the object, just like they did. I smile. Kill two birds with one stone. Perfect.

_-Layla-_

I dodge the incoming vending machine, then turn towards where It came from. Crap, it's Hiewajima. Such terrible timing, but I take this to my advantage. I quicky vanish from the sights of Izaya and Shizuo. As I do, I notice our boss taking the same action, signaling me to meet her somewhere safe.

_-Hours later, with Layla-_

"You did well, Layla. You did very well."

"But I got caught and didn't get the last bit of information..."

"That's okay. You still did well. Lay low. I'll have someone else deal with Orihara."

"And what about Hiewajima?"

"Oh, I have special plans for him."

_-The next day, Shizuo-_

"So uh...you're Russian?" Tom asks a blonde female. She's rather tall for a woman, her hair is shoulder length, and she's slim. She wears what appears to be a biker suit. But she leaves it open, which somehow still covers her cleavage. She has a tiny mark on her left breast. I can't tell if that's a scar, or a birthmark...

"Yes."

"Okay. And you want to apply to be a bodyguard because..? "

"Shizuo-sama saved my life. I owe him thanks. Let me help him. I promise he will stay calmer now. Plus, I can handle clients just as well as he does." I huff.

"What, you don't think I can handle them?" She pouts. Tom sighs.

"Well, a second body guard wouldn't hurt..."

"See? Tom-san believes in me!" I sigh.

"Fine..." She places a hand on my shoulder calmly. Strangely enough, it does seem to calm me down a bit...  
"Don't worry. I won't get hurt. I promise, Shizuo-Sama."

"...Okay..."

"Alright, let's go on then."

"Right. So, where is this bastard?"

* * *

_Well? What'd you guys think? Sorry it was kinda dark. AND HAPPY NEW YEARS REGARDLESS WHAT TIMEZONE YOU ARE IN!_

_Izaya: -pops champange-_

_Skaya: Since when did you drink?_

_Izaya: I don't. I just wanted to do that._

_Skaya: okay then._

_Kurama: ^^;_

_XD R&amp;R!~_


	4. Hiding

_Heya guys! NO ONE TOLD ME WHAT THEY WANTED THE NEXT CHAPTER TO BE. *takes away cookies* _

_Skaya: HEY_

_Nyah Nyah Nyah get over it._

_Izaya: XD_

_Anyway, im going to apologize for this 's more of a filler chapter so.._

_Izaya: well, you're not planning to make this fic long. _

_Touche._

_Disclaimer: If I owned Drrr! i'd be rich._

* * *

_-Layla-_

I sigh as I enter my apartment. I toss the long black wig and wig cap aside, letting my velvet red hair flow. I hate wearing wigs. But I didn't want to redye and cut my hair to match a female version of him. I also take out my brown-red contacts, my ocean blue eyes coming to view. Man I hate wearing contacts. But for the sake of impersonating him, I had to..I sigh quietly to myself. she asked me to impersonate him so it'd bring us a step closer to eliminating him...but now I have to go into hiding.

I check my phone for any other messages from her. Other than the one she sent me earlier. I sigh and gather my things. Tomorrow, I would go into hiding. No one would be able to find me. Except her, of course.

_-Izaya-_

Stupid protozoan showing up at the wrong time in the wrong place and possibly on the wrong day. I may not ever get a chance to find out more about that fake and her reasons. I sigh. Well, whatever the case. Ill deal with it later.

"You're in awfully late." A familiar annoyed voice rang.

"And you're here later than usual, Namie-chan~"

"I'm here for my pay check." She spat, irritation showing.

"nah uh~ you won't get your pay check talking to your boss that way, Namie-chan~"

She finally leaves after getting her check, then I sit back in front of my monitor, deciding to stir up trouble in the chatroom. I notice we have a newcomer~ I chuckle. then i notice she's speaking in german, so we began to have a conversation seeing as how i'm very fluent in it. Poor Setton and the others stop replying because they can't understand us~

_-The next day, Shizuo-_

I sigh, waiting besides vorona outside an apartment. This client better pay up, I swear. Today is just too peaceful to be getting angry.

"I'm sure Tom-san can handle the client, Shizu-san."

"Huh?" Did she just nickname me?

"Is that not alright, Shizu-san?"

"I..um...i guess?"

"Okay!"

Just then, Tom walks out.

"Do you need me?" I ask. He sighs, then nods.

"All-"

"No, I go." Vorona interupts. Tom and I blink.

"Um, Vorona, are you-"

"I'm sure." Then she storms inside. Tom and I wait patiently, then hear a man yelling. Afterwards, she walks out.

"He will pay now." She smiles sweetly at us while tom and I look at each other.

_-Ruskea-_

Woah. This is huge.

I didn't see them doing this kind of stuff...but then again, Izaya is a bastard. Maybe he did do this.

But Hiewajima...i don't see this happening.

Maybe there's other motives for her targetting them. I'll have to tell Runa what I found first though.

* * *

_Like i said, sort of a filler chapter. so it's short. much shorter than usual. sorry!_

_Izaya: you're just lazy._

_Runa: yeah!_

_No i'm not! im generally sick! D:_

_R&amp;R_


	5. Explosions

_Alright, back with another update! _

_Last chapter was a filler because I couldn't think of what to type for it! This chapter...probably won't end so well. In fact...-steals a certain someone's phone-_

_Izaya: Oh dear._

_Shizuo: you know she'll read this anyway, right?_

_By then I'll be gone! I didn't promise this would be a happy go lucky fic! i promised i wouldn't kill!_

_Kurama: ^^; oh dear._

_Well I didn't~ :3 she'll be fine._

_Disclaimer: I don't own drrr! btw, what'd you think of episode 2 of Drrr! x2?~_

* * *

_-Ruskea-_

"Hey, Runa! Over here!" I call out to her. She walks over quickly.

"Hey. So, what was so important that you can't tell me in the office and I had to be dragged out my home on a saturday?"

"It's about the targets~" she blinks.

"You hacked her-?!"

"No. I did a little research~"

"Ruskea!" she exclaims. I sigh.

"Anyway, don't you want to know?" She pauses, then sighs.

"Yeah..."

"Good! So apparently, she knows her targets on a more personal level."

"Oh?" she leans in, curiosity etched on her face.

"Mhm~ here's the full story."

_-flashback, two and a half years ago-_

"Mom?" I called out, looking around. She's not in her room or the living room...

I go to the kitchen to see mommy sitting with some man.

"Sweetie, there's someone I'd like you to meet. He will be my future business partner!~ call him Mr. Orihara."

I look at the man and tilt my head.

"Hello." He takes my hand and kisses it.

"Isn't he adorable?~" my mom asks.

"Um...yeah?"

"Like I said, he'll be my new business partner!~"

_-End of flashback-_

"Wait so, they were business partners?" Runa asks.

"Mhm. Then, supposedly, her mother disappeared."

"And she thinks its his fault..."

"Mhm."

"Okay, but was it? And what about Shizuo...? what did he do?"

"Well, rumor is that he hurt her mother before she went into business with the company."

"Accidents happen!"

"Yes, but you know our boss isn't the forgiving type..."

"True..."

"And, to be honest, I don't think Izaya's the Orihara she should be after."

"Come again?"

"There's at least two other Oriharas..."

"Wait, really?"

"Yep. One's his brother. The other...i don't know."

"We're not including the fake Izaya that Layla was pulling, right?"

"Nope. Actually, there's a real woman named Kanra."  
"Come again?"

"Mhm. Word has it that she's friends with Izaya...or even related."

_-?, in Izaya's Office-_

Hm...so here's here. With his secretary too. I'll need to rid her first if I'm to do this...

I look around, then I spot a tea pot from where she had made tea. Perfect. I slowly and carefully pick up the tea pot, then walk to where I'm standing right above her. Then drop it right on her head.

"What the-" she grunts, then falls to the ground, which is now covered in blood.

"Namie?" I hear him call. Perfect. I set the discharge here, then bolt out of the building. Within moments, the building explodes.

_-Shizuo-_

I sigh. Man, vorona really is good with this stuff...that's the fifth one this week. I haven't lost my temper at all, either.

"Shizu-san? You okay?"

"Huh? Yeah. Just thinking."

"Want to talk? I can help you." She offers. I smile slightly.

"Nah. I'm okay, I promise." I state. She hugs me.

"Okay. Want to go to russia sushi with me?" she asks nervously.

"Um...I am hungry..."

"Perfect!" she exclaims before dragging me off with her to Russia sushi.

_-Headboss-_

"I planted the discharge like you said, boss." Miek states.

"Perfect. He should be dead then. Excellent work, Miek." he bows, then vanishes.

"One down, one to go~ and vorona should be working on that as we speak~ this was easier than expected. Almost too easy..."

No matter. That bastard is dead. My mother would be proud if she were here. Or wherever she may be. I get a knock on my door.

"Come in." I state. Then walks in a familiar person.

"You?! I thought-"

"Contrary to belief, I am not my brother who's apartment mysteriously exploded." He states clamly.

"...You look just like him." I call out.

"I know. But I'm not. I'm his older brother. You may call me Hibiya."

Hibiya...where have I heard that name before...

"So, I take it you're Vermi?" I blink.

"How'd you know my name?"

"What ever do you mean? Do you not remember me?"

"I don't know you!" he blinks, then chuckles.

"I see. My mistake, then. No worries." Then he leaves.

_-Alleyway-_

I sigh, looking around. That was too close of a call.

"Are you okay?" A PDA screen flashes across me.

"Yes. But she needs medical assistance." I nod to the woman on the ground. The figure types quickly, then shows me her screen.

"So do you." the screen flashes again. I nod.

"I know. I just wish I knew who the hell that was..."

"I can help with that!" a cheerful, familar voice calls out.

"Ah, Kanra~ what are you doing here?~"

"I was on a job and over heard. holy shit.." she gasps, paling at my limbing form.

"Relax. nothing that won't heal. I'm better off then she is."

"...Yeah, considering you're still breathing." i blink and turn. sure enough, the woman on the ground was cold still. her chest had stopped moving.

"Damn..."

_-Aoba-_

"Hey, Aoba!" I hear my name be called. I turn and see Luis and Nils run to me.

"Heard you have a not-so-secrect admirer!" they state.

"Yeah." I laugh nervously.

"So, why did you really snitch? I mean really, those Orihara girls are trouble written all over them."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, its just...that mairu girl..."

"The elder one too."

"It sounds like to me you guys like them." the blink in union at me.

"What?!"

"It does." the growl at me, then stomp away. Huh. I sigh, then go back to strolling the dollar's chat, noticing we have two new members.

Huh. Wonder if...

* * *

_IM SORRY. I really am!_

_Kurama: oh dear..._

_Izaya: you are dead._

_Probably. But it had to be done to introduce him! Oh and to get the plot moving._

_Izaya: or to fill your sadistic needs._

_I don't have such needs! How dare you! _

_Shizuo: you sound like hibiya._

_Hey!_

_Hibiya: imbecile!_

_^^;_

_R&amp;R_


	6. Assaults and failures

_This chapter will be darkish. You have been warned. Oh, and it only gets worst from here. So you might want to save your punishments for the last chapter._

_Psyche: -cries-_

_Psyche, it's not like you're the one doing this!_

_Psyche: -still crying-_

_Labrador: ^^'_

_Kurama:...can I ask why?_

_^^" sorry?_

_Izaya: no you're not._

_Am too. _

_Disclaimer: No, I don't own drrr! The Ocs are mine though._

* * *

_-Vermi-_

Who is he? Where have I met him before...Doesn't matter. I've destroyed the Orihara I needed destroyed. Although, he could want revenge for his brother...this could be a problem. hm...i think i'll call in my specialists. I press the button on the phone in the office.

"Yes, Miss Vermi?" my secretary asks.

"Send in Kierose and Kosaku." I command.

"Ma'am, Kierose is on an assignment at the moment. Want me to call him?" I blink. What assignment did I send him on? Doesn't matter.

"Yes. Tell him and Kosaku to come to my office at noon." I command.

"Yes ma'am. Also, Miss, someone's at our door." I turn to the security cameras outside our building. I smile at the man standing there.

"Let him in. Let's show him why we're called Shadow."

_-Meanwhile, with Runa-_

"Huh." I hear Kierose say. I turn to him curiously.

"Boss wants me to come to her office in the afternoon. Apparently she has an assignment for me." I hide a pout.

"Aww. I was enjoying you helping me with this target." He chuckles.

"It has been a pleasure working with you, Miss Runa."

"Please drop the miss. It makes me feel old." He chuckles again and takes my hand off the rifle, then kisses the back of it. I flush and turn my head, then spotting my target and cursing the timing.

"Damn. She's here." I state. Aiming my rifle.

"I'll stay to help you out." He says.

"No, don't. Our boss will be pissed at you if you're late."

"Yes, but-"

"I'll be fine, Kier. I promise." He blinks, then chuckles.

"All right. Take care." and with that, he's gone. I resume my targeting, my finger on the trigger. But then my target turns to me, forcing me to duck. When I look up, she's gone.

"Damn it..." I curse. I wait around for a few minutes, then decide she's not coming back. I begin to pack up, but then I stop, and look down at my waist, a knife suddenly piercing me.

_-With Ruskea-_

I sigh, heading home. Today has been hetic. I haven't seen Runa all day either, which is worrying me. She also hasn't returned my calls or texts. I sigh again and enter my apartment. The moment I enter, I spot Kanra hovering over a figure on my couch that's bleeding.

"Kanra?! What the hell?!"

"Oh, you're here! Damn, didn't think you'd be here before he left..."

"Is that..." I stopped my sentence, noticing none other than the infamous informat, Izaya Orihara.

"Um yeah..."

"So you work with her, Kanra?" He asks. I gasps, then glare at her.

"I'm sorry! He deserves to know after Miek attempting to blow him up!" she exclaims.

I sigh and nod, agreeing.

"But...our boss says you did some shady stuff to her..."

"Here's the thing. I don't even know your boss, let alone her company or anything."

"You don't know Vermi?" Kanra asks.

"...You mean Rachelle, Kanra." She blinks.

"Her true name is Rachelle."

"I thought that was her mother's name?"

"Her mother is Vermi. Rachelle is using her deceased mother's name as her alias. But her daughter's name, Layla, is real."

"Oh wow."

"Regardless...no, I don't know them." Izaya states.

"..If it wasn't you, then who..." I ask.

"Probably Hibiya." We both look at him in confusion.

"My brother."

_-Shizuo-(SORRY)_

I sigh contentedly, on my date with Vorona. She's interesting. We both love sweets, namely strawberry. Actually, I think she has a bigger sweet tooth than I do. We've been talking endlessly about almost everything. But then she asks this.

"Shizuo-San, how come you are so strong?" I blink, then hesitantly shrug.

"Because I'm a monster." I state, adverting my eyes to the floor.

"Huh?" she asks worriedly.

"I was born this way, Vorona. I don't know why. Shinra says something about my brain not holding back...i don't know, some scientific crap." I grumble.

She only tilts her head cutely.

"But that doesn't make you monster, Shizuo-San." I blink, then sigh.

"Vorona, you don't see any other "humans" with this monsterous strength. I can't control my strength. I get angry really quickly, and my body just snaps."

"That doesn't make you a monster. Personally Shizuo-San, I envy your strength. I think you are amazing. And you're kind too." I blink.

"Uh, thanks?" She giggles.

"Shizuo-San is blushing!" I choke.

After we pay our seperate bills (she wouldn't let me pay for her), I walk her home. We continue to talk even then. We finally reach her apartment, which looks more like a bolt hole. I blink.

"Just safety measures." She explains.

"I see..." She shouldn't need to stay here just to be safe...

"Vorona, isn't Tom-san paying you more than enough for something...better?"

"Hm? Yes but this is closer no?"

"I suppose.." we walk further in, and I notice a second bedroom and a figure laying in it.

"Who's that?"

"Hm? Oh that's my business partner." Business Partner? What the hell?

"Shizuo-san, I'll be right back." and with that, she left. I sigh. Today has been one heck of a day. Or at least, for me. Everyone paid, no one pissed me off, and that flea stayed out of my sight. Though I know he's here in Ike. Why, I don't know. And I don't want to. Top it off, I went on a date with Vorona. And, apparently, she's not afraid of my strength.

Speaking of her, I should probably leave. She has someone here. Why would she bring me in wh-

"Sleep tight, shizuo-san."

Gun shots. Those were the next two sounds I heard. Then, I heard two voices before nothing.

"Got him."

"Good riddance. Let's take him to the boss."

"Agreed."

* * *

_Yay cliff hanger!_

_Shizuo: REALLY?!_

_Sorrieee._

_Izaya &amp; Kurama: -_-" No you're not._

_Am too. ^^;_

_Psyche: -sobs-_

_Fem!Psyche: -also sobs-_

_Izaya: o_o_

_XD _

_R&amp;R_


	7. Teaming up

_So I just realized I haven't updated MTOS in over two months. amd CR either. Oopsies._

_Shizuo: So now you decide to give us attention?_

_Izaya: What shizu-chan said._

_I'm sorry! ^^' I've been busy..._

_Shizuo: Yeah, with Lost. -_-_

_^^' Be happy I even realized it._

_Izaya: But even as you type this A/N, you don't feel like writing this! You want to go back to Lost!_

_I'm sorry! ^^' Also, I changed my mind obviously lynn._

_Anyway, I do not own durarara! at all. also, what did you think of saturday's episode? or the dub versions of drrr! x2?~ _

* * *

_-Izaya-_

"So, what will we do about your boss?" I ask Ruskea, now that she knows the truth.

"I have an idea. But Runa needs to hear about this too."

"Fine."

"Izaya..." Kanra starts.

"Hm?~"

"Just know what you're dealing with..."

"I will." I state, seriously. She nods.

"Izaya, I'm terribly sorry for our boss's actions...and ours." I blink, then chuckle.

"You could make it up to me~" She pauses, then glares.

"Flea, what are you thinking?" I laugh.

"Ruskea, don't listen to him~" Kanra chimes in.

"Kanra~ you're being mean~"

"Never~"

_-Shizuo-_

I awake with a start, then look around. I find myself tied and a woman standing in front of me who's not vorona.

Dark Brown hair, brown eyes. She seems to be debating on something.

"Um...what the hell is going on around here?" I ask. She turns to me, her gaze surprisingly calm.

"I'm Rimiko. Heiwajima, it would seem you've been framed for a crime and is wanted dead by our boss." I frown.

"I don't even know your boss!"

"You don't know anyone named Vermi?" I pause for a minute. Do i...? I try to think of something, but I come up with nothing.

"You don't remember a man who looked German at a bar you use to work at?" I try to think again, then shake my head.

"Hm..."

"Look...if I did something, then I deserve whatever punishment she has in store for me. But I swear I don't remember it."

She studies me sternly for a while. I sigh out loud.

"Damn...I knew my lack of control would be the deaf of me." She's still silent. I wonder how it'll be done...

"Heiwajima-san, you can break free of that, can't you?" I blink.

"….Probably. but I thought...?"

"I said you were accused. I don't actually believe it was you. You see, there's others with strength like that who can do the same thing. And this man did nothing to piss off someone. So you were ruled out before I even started talking." I blink.

"But know this, Heiwajima-san. You are not what you think you are." and with that, she shoots the guards at the door. "Break free. But I'm coming with you. I know where we can go to."

I nod and do as I told, then charge through the other guards with her right behind me.

_-Runa-_

I back away from the now glowing red eyed girl, pulling out my own knief. She charges at me, full speed. I manage to block her attempted second stab, then jump down to the ground and bolt to the nearest doctor.

_"If I go to the hospital, they'll be suspicious and it would kill our company."_ I decide to go to him. I turn back and notice she's chasing me.

"Got damn what's it gonna take to get rid of this bitch?" I run around a corner to try and throw her off. She follows me. I growl and run faster, into an alleyway and jumping onto the walls between two buildings. After jumping a few roofs, I noticed she was gone. I sigh in relif.

"Got damn girl..." I head to a doctor quickly, barely making it before passing out near his door.

* * *

_Okay so...I'm sorry this chapter is half as long as the others. It's late and I need to sleep._

_R&amp;R_


	8. Meeting

_So...after being absent for so long on here, I'm back with an update! To be completely honest, I feel like shit. Livid shit. But, you guys have been waiting for updates for a while now...so I'll try my best._

_Izaya: Are you gonna stop torturing us now?_

_...Just for that, I'll be sure to throw you out the window._

_Izaya: o.o_

_Shizuo: -laughs- _

_Also, I will be doing a tumblr drrr! beach/summer theme challenge! or whatever it's called...8D So send me beach/summer headcanons! for either universe! _

_Ruskea: More Bikinis?_

_Yes. And all things summer._

_Runa: Aw yis._

_Hehehh. I dunno when ill Re-upload CR. I will also take down Aciac and re-do it. Enough blabbering._

_Kanra: Mun doesn't own anyone except her Ocs~ Remember, this is chapter 7 of MTOS~ three more!~_

_Izaya: Awww...does that mean my favorite part won't happen?_

_Yep. Oh btw i might actually shorten this LOL. on with Le story~_

* * *

_-Runa, Hours later-_

"Urgg..." I groan before sitting up carefully.

"Woah there Runa! You'll reopen your wound!" I hear someone shout.

"Shinra, will you pipe down? you'll give me a headache." He pouts. Pouts.

"You're so mean to the person who patched you up."

"The person who patched me up is annoying." I grumble. He pouts even more.

"Cellllttttyyyy! help me out here!" I shake my head and turn to Celty. She "sighs" and types on her PDA before showing me it's screen.

"How did you even get such a wound?"

"My job." I say, sheepishly. "Boss is going to kill me..." She begins typing again.

"Maybe you should hide for a while."

"Maybe..." I decide to text Ruskea and see what she thinks, only to notice a missed call from her and a text.

'I need you here at this address. Hurry, turn off your phone after you read this message.' Shit. If she's telling me this, than she doesn't want our boss to know...

"Um...Celty? Can i get a ride? I'll pay you." She nods. I show her the address.

"Awwww. I had plans tonight!"

"Shinra, those were details i didn't care to know." He pouts. Celty types on her PDA and shows him the screen, which then causes him to beam.

"You're right Celty!~ You be careful!" I sigh. this will be a long night.

_-Vermi-_

My agents haven't contacted me at all in a few days...I need to know whether or not that second target was _eliminated_ or not...

I also need to know whether _Heiwajima_ was destroyed. Yet neither Runa nor Rimi has contacted me...

They couldn't have possibly failed, right?

_'Never send noobs to do your dirty work.'_

Hm...you're right. But first things first.

_Check on them._

_-Flash back with Kierose, Vermi, and Kosaku-_

"...Boss, you can't be serious about me working with him." Kierose states.

"I am, Kierose. I am." He sighs. Kosaku remains silent, though by his expression, he was not very happy either.

"Very well." Kierose answers.

"Good. Now go."

_-End of Flashback, Kierose-_

I sigh as we arrive at Mr. Orihara's office. No point dewlling on her orders. It's what she wants done, then it'll be done.

"Alright Mr. Brain, what's the plan?" I resist the urge to sigh.

"It's simple. We're "clients" for Mr. Orihara. But he's not here. So, we-"

"Why can't we just hack him?" I sigh. Idiot.

"Because I don't want to be traced back, _Brain_."

"You little-"

"So, if you'd like to attempt hacking and being found out, be my guest." He growls. I hope Runa is having a better day than I am right now...Speaking of which, I haven't heard back from her...

"Don't you think he'll recognize us?"

"I wasn't there when he walked in."

"I was." I curse quietly.

"We'll need disguises, then..."

"No Kierose, we can just waltz right in just as we are. Totally yelling "We're here to steal information from you!""

If this thing of a man says one more smart ass comment...he'd find out _why_ i have the name i do.

"Let's just go." I state before getting out of the car. He follows after me. Almost instant, we spot two employees.

* * *

_Okay, gonna leave this here. I'm sorry it was so short. It's 4 in the morning and i need to try sleeping again._

_Izaya: Reviews might make mun happy!_

_Psyche: And hugs! -hugs-_

_fem!Psyche: -also hugs-_

_Awwww. You two are sweet. :)_

_Izaya: or sending her a head canon of her and a certain someone together in bed might work- -is whacked- Ow!_

_Anyway_

_R&amp;R Please! and don't forget to send head canons! _


	9. Final

_Gonna go ahead and finish MTOS. _

_Disclaimer: I in no way own Drrr!_

* * *

_-Vermi-_

"Meik, have you found them?" I asked, speaking through the head set.

"Yes, Boss. They've gathered at an apartment."

"I see. Is that _monster_ alive?" I ask, nearly sneering.

"Yes ma'am. He walked in with Rimi."

So I was right. She did betray my orders. That slimy little-!

"Also, it would seem Orihara is alive as well." _What?!_ I growl.

"Meik, you were suppose to destroy him!" I shout.

"It appears he survived. I am sorry to have failed you, boss." He states. I sigh. _Never send pawns to do your work. _

"It's fine. Don't fail me again with your next job."

"I can take them all out right-"

"No, you won't. I want you to go check on Kierose and Kosaku, make sure they don't fail me. And Runa, if you can find her." _Though, with that target she's probably been stabbed all ready. _

"If you do find Runa, kill her."

"Yes Ma'am." I sigh, hanging up. _So, I have rats in my house. Then, it's time to exterminate them all._ I make another phone call. "Yes, may I speak to…"

_-Ruskea-_

"So basically, Izaya got confused for his brother, and Shizuo was blamed for a crime he never committed. And now Vermi wants to kill them." Stated Rimi.

"And anyone who interferes with her plans." I responded.

"She's also targeting high schoolers who meet her twin brothers and are mean to them for whatever reason." Kanra pitched in.

"Lovely. Explains why she had me and Kierose targeting Haruna." Runa put in. I study her wound.

"I'm fine, Ruskea. Just a scratch." I glare.

"_That_ is anything but _a scratch_." She laughs nervously.

"It's healing. Pipe down." I continue to glare.

"Kier is going to freak, you know." Another nervous laugh.

"I know…" I sigh and shake my head. "So anyway, since we either failed or we've betrayed her, we should stay low. I have a feeling we're also being watched…."

"You caught it too, then." Runa stated. "I think it's Meik." I nod in agreement.

"If it is, we need to leave this place immediately. Meik is dangerous. More dangerous than most of the members here."

"Well," Izaya stated, pausing slightly, "I have a secret entrance here. We can go through that." I grin.

"Flea is brilliant, everyone." Shizuo scoffs.

"Bullshit." Rimi pinches his arm, not to any effect of course.

"Language, Hiewjima."

_-Kierose-_

After infiltrating the office and managing to recover files, we swiftly made our way out the door.

"That has got to be the quickest job I've ever done." Kosaku stated. "It was way too easy." I nod in agreement for once.

"It was. Let's hurry back to Vermi before-" I never got the chance to finish my sentence, as a hand with a small cloth covered my mouth.

_Chloroform…shit._

"Sorry Kier, but…._I'll _be the one taking this to her. You'll just look like a little traitor, and she'll erase you just like any traitor. Or, Hibiya will see that you infiltrated his office, and may kill you himself. Either way, you're going to die~ It'll be tragic~"

_You soulless fuck._

"Don't worry. I'll tell Runa any dying words you have. If any."

Just before I lost consciousness, I sense Meik behind Kosaku, and then I hear a loud thud.

"Hmph. You're making this easier for me, Kosaku. So much easier."

_What is he…_

"So, these are the files, huh?" I hear paper shuffling. "Interesting. Thank you, you two. I'll be sure to give proper _credit to you both_.

_No…._

"Tat tat, you two. See you in the nether world." And with that, he vanishes.

_-Vermi-_

_All right. Everything is set. Those bastards will pay for what they've done. For all the pain and suffering. For destroying what was precious to me._ I hold a small trigger in my hand, a single, black button standing out from it. _And those traitorous twats too. How dare they betray me! After I was kind enough to give them a job! _I stare, dead ahead at the target apartment. _Not a very smart Orihara after all._ I grin, my fingers dancing over the button lightly. Meik then returns to me and nods. _They're in there._ I grin.

"Good bye, Ikebukuro's most benevolent monsters. Good bye, traitors. May you all burn in the seventh circle." My finger pressed the button, and soon the building in front of us made a loud noise. Windows shattered, fire erupted, the lower half of the building gave out. I laughed loudly in the air.

_Death awaits those who cross me._

* * *

_Okay…..gonna end this here. Um…hope you enjoyed. Also, sorry this is short._


End file.
